Pouring Rain
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been dating for awhile, and are both in love but afraid to tell the other thinking it's too soon. They're caught in a storm and find the answers to their burning question... Should I tell him that I love him?


Pouring Rain

Blaine and Kurt were holding hands and walking down the street of Kurt's neighborhood taking a break to get some fresh air studying for hours. It was about four in the afternoon on this wonderful Saturday, a cool, breeze spinning through the air gently with the smell of spring. It was darker than usual, a bit cloudy and overcast, looking like it may rain. They walked hand in hand silently down the sidewalk daydreaming about one another. Kurt broke his small thought and tightened his grip in Blaine's hand ever so slightly and looked at him with a growing smile. Blaine breathed in the smell of spring, the breeze, and the sweet smell before the rain looking back at Kurt with a smile, then down at the concrete below their feet. They both chuckled at their ridiculous silence and flutters of nervousness. They've only been going out for a few months, but Blaine felt truly in love, but didn't want to make Kurt feel pressured or any discomfort, and so he waited for Kurt to make the first move. Kurt felt the same, but was still uncomfortable with the thought of laying his thoughts, dreams, and feeling out in front of Blaine. They both could feel it between them, an unspoken love that they each held to dearly, and that was enough for now.

"Blaine, what are you thinking about?" Kurt asked trying to make conversation over this now awkward silence.

"I'm thinking about you, about us." Blaine said with a blush rising over his cheeks. He felt a little overstepping, but wanted to be honest.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kurt said with a small smile he too blushing.

Blaine gave out a little sigh of relief clasping onto Kurt's hand even tighter. They continued walking without thinking about how long they've been walking or where they were going. They were too wrapped up in being with one another to really care. A loud **boom** echoed in the background as sprinkles of rain came splashing down. Both boys looked up feeling the cool rain on their still slightly burning flesh. Blaine looked at Kurt who had an almost scared look on his face as the rain started coming down harder. Blaine pulled Kurt into him and looked into those gorgeous eyes of his. Kurt returned the look to his hazel eyes and just stared into his soul as the rain poured down.

"We should really get home, we're getting soaked." Blaine said laughing, breaking Kurt's concentration.

Kurt's slightly pained face now had a smile.

"I guess so, even though this outfit is ruined I am kind of enjoying standing in the rain with you." Kurt said laughing.

Blaine laughed with Kurt and his worry about his clothes and pressed in for a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine held Kurt's shoulders as the world seem to spin as they kissed in the rain passionately like it was right out of a movie. Thunder **boomed** again and lightning **flashed** in the sky above. They broke their kiss and laughed as they both jumped at the **crackle**. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's arms and grabbed both of Kurt's hands from his waist holding them in front of them.

"We better get home, you're shivering, and I think the storm is getting worse."

Blaine pulled Kurt into him trying to keep him warm as they walked back to Kurt's house. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was pressed into him, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pressed a gentle kiss into Kurt's wet hair as they continued walking. They must have walked a good ways, as it felt to them both that they have been walking forever, but neither of them cared as they walked together, through the rain with love surrounding them.

They finally reached the house and they both ran to the porch to get out of the rain. Blaine looked at Kurt and the mess the rain made him into. Kurt looked at Blaine who was also a mess caused by the rain. They both laughed at the dripping wet person standing in front of them. Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him, tasting more of the sweet rain on his lips. Kurt pulled away and Blaine brushed the damp hair from Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked down with an innocent shy look that he knew Blaine loved. Blaine smiled and lifted his chin placing a small kiss on Kurt's lips.

*Burt and Carole were out on their usual date night, and Finn was in his room hanging with Puck playing video games.*

Kurt turned to the door and opened it, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him inside. Blaine closed the door behind them and they both made their way upstairs to Kurt's room. Once there Kurt locked the door and leaned against Blaine's chest, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt, who pulled away slightly making Blaine's arm loosen around his back. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Kurt said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Blaine smiled as he looked back at Kurt.

"I was just thinking the same for you."

They both smiled as Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's chest to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. Blaine kissed Kurt eagerly at the feel of Kurt's fingertips as they blazed fire up his sides. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks as Blaine began to unbutton Kurt's shirt slowly, taking his time letting his fingers brush against the peeking skin each button revealed. Kurt let his tongue lick against Blaine's lower lip asking for more. Blaine opened his mouth and their tongues slowly collided in pure bliss. Blaine got to the last button, tugging the shirt free from Kurt's pants. Blaine peeled the soaked fabric from his boyfriend's body letting it fall to the floor with a thump. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, wet skin against wet skin, body heat drawing cold shivers from their bodies. Kurt's hands moved to the back of Blaine's neck running his fingers through his wet mop of curls, letting it knot between his fingers. Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's sides until he gripped his waist before sliding his arms around the small of Kurt's back. Kurt walked Blaine backwards to the bed and pushed Blaine gently down onto the mattress. Blaine giggled as he bounced down on the bed. Kurt kicked his shoes off and pulled his damp socks off throwing them to the side. He got on his knees before Blaine and lifted his right leg removing his shoe and sock, then to his left doing the same. Blaine was sitting up on the edge of the bed closing his eyes as Kurt's soft hands grabbed the back of his calves to remove his shoes. Kurt grabbed the edge of the mattress to push himself up. He crushed his lips softly to Blaine's taking a deep breath through his nose. Kurt pushed back, lowering Blaine on to his elbows. Kurt pulled away and Blaine moved back onto the bed. Kurt pulled his knees onto the bed as he crawled over to Blaine who was now leaning up against the headboard. Kurt straddled Blaine sitting on his lap. Blaine held onto Kurt's hips as Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's chest drinking him in before kissing him more deeply. Kurt rocked his hips gently forward making Blaine moan into his mouth. Blaine wanted more friction pushing up into Kurt's groin making Kurt moan this time. Kurt pressed harder into Blaine's mouth letting his tongue slip in. Blaine twisted his tongue with Kurt's as they both grind against each other, feeling the other's hardness. Their hearts began to race, and their breathing became shallow as the heat rose between them. Blaine pushed Kurt out of the kiss and pushed him down sideways swinging his leg over Kurt to now straddle him. Kurt laid flat under Blaine letting his hands wander over his tight chest. Blaine planted a small kiss on Kurt's lips as he moved his mouth down Kurt's neck over his adam's apple further down lingering over his collarbone. He sucked a moment there which elicited a moan form Kurt. He dragged his lips down to Kurt's chest, licking the silky skin before licking over Kurt's nipple. Kurt arched into Blaine's kiss as he let out another breathless moan. Blaine pulled away and repeated the act on his other nipple eliciting the same moan from Kurt who whimpered when he pulled away once more to continue his trail of kisses down his stomach. Blaine smiled through his kisses as he felt Kurt's stomach muscles tighten under his lips. Kurt's hands found Blaine's curls once more as Blaine clutched to his hips as he moved furthered down. Once Blaine got to the top of Kurt's pants he licked across the skin above the fabric. Kurt sucked in a breath as the heat collided on his wet skin. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he moved further down the bed sliding his hands around the front of Kurt's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Let's get these pants off of you."

Kurt opened his eyes seeing the lust in Blaine's eyes. Kurt nodded for him to continue. Another **crackle** of thunder and lightning rang outside as Blaine hooked his fingers into the loops of Kurt's pants and pulled the wet, clinging fabric down his legs, throwing them to the side of the bed. Blaine moved back up Kurt gliding his hand up Kurt's leg sending shivers throughout his body until he rested his hand back on Kurt's waist. He sat back on Kurt's lap running his hands across Kurt's chest once more. The thunder became more frequent and the rain hit hard against the house. Kurt opened his eyes relishing in Blaine's touch. He pushed himself up and shifted under Blaine to sit up causing more friction between their throbbing erections. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips then moved to his jaw continuing to the pulse behind his ear. Blaine shut his eyes and sucked in a breath feeling the warmth of Kurt's mouth. Kurt licked and nipped at Blaine's ear before whispering breathily.

"Let's get your pants off now."

Blaine smiled and slid off of Kurt as Kurt slid his legs out from under Blaine. Kurt got on his hands and knees and kissed Blaine as he lowered himself down laying splayed out on the bed. Kurt sat on his knees between Blaine's legs kissing him again. Kurt pulled away and pecked a small kiss on his cheek as he moved down the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants not wasting anytime. He pulled them down and off of Blaine throwing them with his on the floor. He slid his hands up Blaine's legs as he kissed his way up. He placed a trail of small and soft kisses up his legs switching from the left to the right. He moved over his erection making sure to breathe a hot breath on him making Blaine moan. Kurt kissed above the waistband of his boxers moving up slowly kissing and licking up Blaine's stomach, feeling it tighten, to his left nipple as he took it in his mouth, licked it, kissed it, and nipped it making Blaine writhe beneath him. Loving the way he is making Blaine he moved to the right nipple doing the same which made Blaine go crazier than before. Kurt smiled as he continued to pepper kissed up Blaine's chest to his collar bone where he sucked and licked making a mark there, as Blaine did to him earlier. Blaine bent his head back at the warmth Kurt's lips were giving against his skin. Blaine's hands moved up Kurt's arm and cupped his face, pulling him to his face for a long awaited kiss. Blaine began to kiss Kurt's neck as their breathing began to hitch once more. Kurt swung his leg over Blaine straddling him. He laid on top of Blaine and started grinding against him as their hands wandered across burning flesh. Their kisses became deeper and sloppier as they grinded harder together. Thunder **crackled** outside once more as they moaned and groaned through kisses and touches. Blaine entangled his fingers through Kurt's wet hair as he kissed him madly. Kurt's hand moved up Blaine's arms pulling his hands from his hair pushing them down above his head as he entwined their fingers together as they grinded erratically. Kurt pulled his head back from Blaine's lips to stifle a moan deep in his throat. Blaine groaned Kurt's name feeling so close to coming. Kurt placed his head into Blaine's shoulder biting down as he was about to come to.

"Kurt, I'm… I'm…"

"Oh god…Me too…"

They both gasped for air pressing their bodies as close as they could, both coming together hard. Their bodies jerked and shook as they both screamed in complete ecstasy. They breathed heavily against each other heads nuzzled together, fingers still intertwined. They both lay in each other's warmth as they slowly lowered from their state. Kurt turned his head to Blaine's face. Blaine looked down at Kurt who was lying on his shoulder and kissed Kurt's forehead as they closed their eyes trying to steady their breathing and their hearts. A knock came from the door making them both jump. They forgot they weren't alone.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked lazily.

"It's Finn. We ordered a pizza if you guys want some, the power went out so be careful."

"Okay, thanks we'll be right down."

Kurt looked at Blaine once again and kissed his neck.

"Do you want some pizza?"

"Yes, please I'm starving." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt got off of Blaine and pulled him up from the bed. Blaine stretched as he sat up and Kurt went to his bathroom for a washcloth, and then to his drawer for two pair of underwear and two pair of pajamas. He kissed Blaine's lips as he set the washcloth and clean clothes on the bed next to him. Kurt walked back into the bathroom with his things to get cleaned up giving Blaine some privacy. Even though they shared something amazing moments ago, they still haven't seen each other completely naked, and the thought made Kurt blush. After he was cleaned up and in fresh warm pajamas he opened the door slightly.

"Is it okay for me to come out?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed." Blaine replied with a warm smile.

Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bed and just stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt called nervously.

"Yes?" Blaine asked cupping Kurt's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Kurt looked down for a second of hesitation, then back up into his warm hazel eyes.

"Blaine, I… I love you." Kurt finally said it, holding back tears in fear that Blaine wouldn't return the words.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes as he smiled at Kurt pulling him in for a small, but passionate kiss.

"Kurt, I love you to…"

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand from his cheek and they walked downstairs together, glowing and happy, joining Puck and Finn in the kitchen that was lit up with candles. They all stood around the counter, sharing pizza, laughs, and stories as the rain, thunder, and lightning **clashed** outside.


End file.
